A Couple Hours Ago
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Kisah penuh makna bagi Tomoyo yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Benarkah sebuah kejadian mampu mengubah perasaan seseorang? AR. Canon-setting. Oneshoot.


Hello minna-san, kali ini saya mau nyoba bikin ficlet di fandom Cardcaptor Sakura. Kebetulan ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Disclaimer : Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp and I do not have any commercial purposes on this FanFiction.

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing : Eriol Hiragizawa/Tomoyo Daidouji

Warning : AR, Canon-setting, Typo(s), OOC

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa dalam satu hari kehidupan seseorang bisa berubah. Dalam satu hari, perasaan seseorang bisa berubah drastis hanya karena satu peristiwa yang terjadi padanya. Banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa jika seseorang merasa bahagia, maka ia akan terus mengenang kejadian itu, terlebih jika baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kejadian itu telah mengubah perasaanku, kejadian yang baru saja menimpaku beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Ago**

Tak henti-hentinya aku tertawa sendiri malam ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku terkikik sendiri di kamar tidurku. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tidur. Padahal jelas-jelas aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk bersekolah. Tapi kok rasanya aku sedikit merasa tidak rela untuk tidur hanya karena aku takut kehilangan ingatanku akan kejadian tadi. Kejadian sederhana dan singkat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tomoyo, matikan lampunya dan tidurlah Nak!" seru Ibuku di balik pintu kamarku.

"_Hai'_!" jawabku sambil menekan remote untuk mematikan lampu kamarku.

Namaku Tomoyo Daidouji, aku kelas 5 SD Tomoeda. Mari kuceritakan sebuah kejadian yang tadi terjadi padaku, beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Flashback_

_Istirahat Siang di SD Tomoeda_

"_Kyaaa _Rika-_chan_ boneka itu lucu sekali!" seru seorang gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan bernama Sakura. Gadis ini cantik sekali.

"Iya, boneka itu lucu sekali, bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Aku membaca buku petunjuk, tidak terlalu sulit _kok_!" jelas Rika, seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang merupakan salah satu sahabatku selain Sakura.

"Ajari Aku membuatnya ya Rika-_chan_, kamu mau 'kan?" pinta Chiharu, seorang gadis cantik berambut agak kecoklatan gelap yang dikepang dua.

"Aku juga!" seru Sakura antusias.

"Aku juga mau!" ujarku tak kalah antusias.

"Eh kalian tahu tidak tentang hari ulang tahun boneka?" Tanya Naoko tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut sebahu lurus dan berkacamata.

"Hari dimana boneka itu dibuat!" jawab Sakura yang diiringi anggukan Rika dan Chiharu.

"Salah!" ujar Naoko.

"Hari dimana diberinya nama?" jawabku ragu.

"Betul, lengkapnya adalah hari dimana boneka itu diberikan oleh kita pada orang yang kita sayang dan dililitkan pita lalu diberi nama." Jelas Naoko.

"Orang yang kita sayang?" gumam Sakura dan Rika sambil menerawang dan bersemburat merah.

'_Selain mama dan Sakura, siapa lagi orang yang kusayang?_' pikirku.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke took kerajinan untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat boneka?" usul Naoko.

"Oke, aku setuju!" jawab Sakura riang.

"Kalian setuju juga 'kan Chiharu-_chan_, Tomoyo-_chan_, Rika-_chan_?" Tanya Naoko.

Aku dan Chiharu mengangguk setuju.

"_Ano_, kalau sore ini aku tidak bisa_, gomenasai minna_." Jawab Rika sambil tertunduk.

"Memangnya mengapa Rika-_chan_?" Tanyaku pada Rika.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." Jelasnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa tapi lain kali kau harus ikut kami ya, _ne minna_?" kata Naoko.

"_Hai'_!" seruku, Sakura dan Chiharu bersamaan.

"_Arigatou minna_." Ujar Rika lirih.

_Sepulang sekolah_

"_Minna,_ kita jadi 'kan?" Tanya Chiharu padaku, Sakura dan Naoko di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura.

"Kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut agak kebiruan dengan kacamata, Eriol.

"Eh, kami ingin pergi ke toko kerajinan tangan, kami ingin membeli benang dan peralatan lainnya!" tukas Naoko.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Eriol.

Kami berempat serempak mengangguk.

"Aku juga ikut!" seru seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut agak pirang, Shaoran.

Kami lalu berjalan ke arah toko kerajinan yang dimaksud Rika tadi.

"Sakura tunggu sebentar, ada hal yang ingin kujelaskan." Ujar Shaoran sambil memegang lengan Sakura dan dengan nada dan tatapan mata yang serius.

"_Ne,_ ada apa Shaoran-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku menunda kepergianku ke Hong Kong." Ujar Shaoran.

"_Hontou ni_? Syukurlah!" ujar Sakura amat riang sambil tersenyum senang.

Shaoran yang melihatnya menjadi bersemu merah.

"Karena munculnya saingan baru, kepergian ke Hong Kong pun tertunda, hohohoho!" ujarku sebagai respon pembicaraan mereka sambil tertawa yang hanya terdengar oleh Shaoran.

"I-Itu tidak benar!" sergah Shaoran dengan nada bicara dan gestur yang tidak mencerminkan ucapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Shaoran-_san_, ayo cepat kita tertinggal dari Naoko-_chan_, Hiragizawa-_san_ dan Chiharu-_chan_!" seruku.

"Minna-san, tunggu kami!" seruku sambil berlari tanpa memerhatikan jalan.

"Aduh!" seruku secara reflex saat terjatuh.

Sepertinya tadi aku tersandung batu.

"Tomoyo-_chan,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil berlari ke arahku.

Eriol yang mendengar teriakanku lalu berlari ke arahku.

"Daidouji-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa luka di lututku dan membuatku dapat dengan jelas melihat matanya karena Ia sangat dekat denganku.

Di balik kacamatanya, Ia ternyata memiliki warna mata yang indah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, aduh!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa perih saat Eriol menyentuh lukaku.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, harus cepat diobati!" jelas Eriol.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak obat yang selalu dibawanya dalam tas dan mulai mengobatiku.

"Nah, selesai dengan begini kau bisa berjalan lagi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terdiam mematung melihat senyumannya yang menyejukkan hatiku.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ajak Eriol pada kami semua.

"Hiragizawa-_san_, _arigatou_!" ucapku.

"Panggil saja aku Eriol!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

_End of Flashback_

Berkat kejadian tadi, aku kini tahu kepada siapa boneka yang tadi kubuat sepulang dari toko akan kuberikan. Aku kini tahu siapa orang yang menurutku berharga dalam hidupku selain Sakura dan mama.

Menurut kalian hal ini berlebihan? Bagiku tidak.

Ah, sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Eriol-_kun!_" ucapku sambil menatap ke arah boneka buatanku itu dan lalu menutup mataku yang mulai berat sambil berharap dapat bermimpi tentang anak laki-laki itu. Semoga.

* * *

OWARI

Arigatou udah mau baca ya minna-san, mohon review ya,


End file.
